Once Upon A Dream?
by LoadedTrapeze
Summary: Once again, Wilson is homeless. House lets him crash at his place. Or does he? Are these just dreams? Will Wilson keep being able to distinguish dream from reality? Read and see!DUNDUNDUN  HouseWilson  Disclaimer: I do not own House or anything like it.
1. Part I

It was a day like any other. The birds were chirping, the air was fresh and breezy, the sky was clear. Every blade of grass gave the feeling of spring.

Going through the parking lot, Wilson took a deep breath in. He attempted to absorb the beauty and peace before having to deal with the death, and the constant stress of a hospital. And, not to mention, House.

Wilson smiled as he thought of his friend. House may be a coarse individual, but he was still his friend.

As he walked into the hospital he held his breath and allowed the hospital atmosphere to hit him. Looking around at the patients in the waiting room. The little kids, lying exhausted in their mother's arms.

_'They should be out playing right now.'_ His thoughts spin as he enters the elevator and heads to his floor.

As the elevator doors open he feels his routine seeping in. The noises, the feelings, the surroundings. He opened his door and took a deep breath in. "Home sweet home." He murmured to himself.

It was a day like any other, except...

His curtains were open. Where there should be just a table and chair out on his balcony, there was more.

A table, a chair, and a House. Sleeping. Looking oh-so adorable.

Wilson winced as he desperately tried to retract that last statement from his own secret mind. _'NOT adorable.'_ He walked outside and stared at his friend, coughing loudly trying to wake him up.

"House?" he poked him slightly. "House?"

House groaned but didn't move.

Deciding to let him sleep he grabbed the blanket off his couch and placed it over him.

"You better wake up soon." Wilson said as he began to make a pot of coffee. And as the coffee begins to brew he gets started on some paper work. But he doesn't get very far. His mind would start to spin again, just as soon as he began to work.

_'Why is he on my balcony?'_ He turned in his chair and poured out two cups of coffee. _'House gets me so vexed...'_ He wandered out onto the balcony and stared at the peacefully sleeping grouch, unable to look away.

The sun was newly risen in the sky casting a fresh glow on House's rough features. Made him seem so much older, yet still as handsome as ever.

_'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, admitting love for such a person.'_

Wilson just stood there, coffee cups in hand, transfixed on House. He was so sunken deep in his own thoughts that he failed to notice House's eyes fluttering open against the sunlight.

House gazed groggily at Wilson, blinking to clear his vision. As he caught a glimpse of the look in Wilson's glazed eyes House's stomach beginning to tingle. Feeling awkward with this sensation he decided to cough loudly and break Wilson's obviously tough thought process.

"Morning sunshine! About time you woke up." Wilson handed House one of the coffee cups.

"Fresh coffee upon waking? Wonderful service."

"Just one of the many services I offer." House smirked and sat up, the blanket falling off of him.

"Blanket, too? Trying to take care of me, Wilson?" He teased, grabbing his cane closer to him in preparation of standing up.

"Well, you know how it is. I'm a sucker for strange men that I find on my balcony."

"Always the softy." House stretched his hands above his head. His shirt slowing at his sides, showing that he had slept with is unbuttoned. Wilson couldn't help but stare, so he tried making it seem as if he was awkward in the situation. He looked down and took a sip of his coffee, thanking every power on earth that House closes his eyes when he stretches.

"Do you have a shirt I could wear?"

"Are you going to tell me why you broke into my office just to sleep outside?"

"Ah, I'll just take the shirt off your back. Looks nice and clean." House stepped closer and Wilson backed away with his hands up in surrender.

"I have one. Hold on." Wilson walked over to his desk and pulled out a suitcase from underneath. Keeping it on the floor and unzipping it to pull out a shirt. "Here." He threw the shirt to House.

"So you aren't going to tell me." He looked away as House changed shirts.

"What's the matter? Don't want to get caught staring? Scared your ex-inmate will find out and get jealous? Lord knows you wouldn't want to get Big Al mad. We all know what happened last time."

Wilson ignored Houses' comment and put away his suitcase.

"Next time remind me not to give you coffee. It gives you an un-needed ego boost and makes you delusional."

"The fact that you're living out of your suitcase and renting a motel room is not a delusion, is it? Why didn't you tell me, Jimmy?"

"It's no big deal, that's why." Wilson paused. "You broke in here trying to figure out where I was?" He sat down at his desk. "Why do you care?"

"You've been showing signs of exhaustion, irritability, you've been eating more at lunch, and you've tried to keep away from personal subjects. You knew that if we talked I'd figure it out. And that I'd figure it out even if we didn't talk. So why didn't you just tell me?"

"It's nothing! I'm staying in a motel temporarily. I'm perfectly fine." Wilson looked out the window. "But why do you care? Is it because you're high or because you're turning into an actual human being? Or do you just have no cases and nothing to do?"

House pretended to ponder this for a moment before replying. "Must be the drugs."

"So, what did you achieve by finding out about my personal life?" Houses' demeanour changed entirely.

"Nothing." House turned and left without another word.


	2. Part II

Cuddy walked into House's office long after she should have been home already. She found him at his desk, playing his video game.

"What are you still doing here?" She comes to a stop right in front of his desk.

"Playing a video game." He looked up at her. "What are you still doing here?"

"I WAS at home. I told the cleaning lady to call me if you were still here past 11:00." He put down his game.

"And why would you do that?"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? You look dead! You need sleep! You've been here forever. Go home, House!"

"Sorry, could you repeat that? Your breasts were muffling the sound."

"HOUSE! Go home!"

House sighed as he watched Cuddy leave and he resumed his game.

Wilson strolled into House's office later on that night. It was nearly pitch black, so he turned in the desk light and illuminated the sleeping figure of Gregory House, strewn over his keyboard.

Chuckling slightly to himself he nudged House on the shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. "House." House groaned and grabbed Wilson's hand, currently on his shoulder, and continued to sleep. "Greg." Wilson shook him and Houses' head came up slowly, showing an imprint of the keys on his cheek. Wilson couldn't help but laugh.

"What do you want, Jimmy?" House tried to cough the roughness out of his voice.

"The truth, Greg."

"What truth."

"Why aren't you going home."

"I..." House looked at him with a look of surrender. "I'm too tired to lie... Jimmy, I don't want to go home alone again. Every night, I'm alone.." House stood up and walked to his window. "I look out this window and I see people driving together, going home together... and the only time I ever had that was when you lived with me."

"Yeah, and then you kicked me out." House winced at the remark.

"I.. was... scared." He turned and stared at Wilson with a true sadness. "Scared that living together would make me lose my only friend. Scared that I would get used to it, and like it, and then you'd leave."

"House, I'm surprised by your sudden mushyness."

"Must be all those soap operas." Both men smiled.

"Well, umm.. you know..." Wilson stared at House with a strong gleam of hope in his eyes. "I'll be needing a place to stay." Houses' gaze on Wilson changed into something new. "And for quite a while, too."

"That's cool." House was shaky, yet tried to keep cool. "Go get your stuff and meet me at your car."

"Meet you in five." And Wilson was out the door.

_'House being open and human?__ This must be some kind of twisted dream__hahahah__' __**BEEPBEEP **__'NO.'_

_**B E **__**E**____**P !**_

_'Damn.'_

Wilson threw his alarm clock in the trash bin next to the bed.


End file.
